I In Phase I of this work, Vortant Technologies created a new device that significantly improves the ability of unsighted individuals to explore and understand what is on a Windows TM computer display. Using a surface about the size of a mouse pad, the Touchable Window device presents the contents of each window in a spatial, tactile format, similar to what is visually presented on the screen. With touch, the user can explore and manipulate the contents of a window, in several ways, much like with a mouse. During the usability evaluation, both beginners and experienced users exceeded the Phase I learning performance goals. Instructors and students showed a significantly higher level of enthusiasm for the Touchable Window interface, as compared to existing technology for blind users. Participants reported that it allowed them to better visualize the organization of information in the software application, and improved their ability to talk about the program with sighted individuals. The overall aim of the proposed Phase II project is to expand on this foundation to create a Touchable Window prototype with the look, feel, and functionality of a real-world product. Ergonomic and functional improvements will be made to the device, and a set of Touchable Window prototypes will be evaluated for usability, including a learning-curve study and a one-month trial.